inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
InuYasha Wiki:What the InuYasha Wiki is not
This page, much like Wikipedia:What Wikipedia is not and Wikia:What Wikia is not, attempts to define what is and is not proper use of this wiki. Hopefully, this will serve to help new users understand what we are trying to do here. The InuYasha Wiki does not belong to anyone The following points come from Wikia:Ownership, which is an official policy of Wikia and also encompasses the InuYasha Wiki: *The site itself, and the Wikia trademarks, are owned by Wikia, Inc.. InuYasha, and its trademarks, are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. *The copyright of a particular edit is owned by the person who made that edit. *The wikis are owned by the communities. No one user owns any wiki. Founders are those who requested a wiki be created, but ownership of that wiki resides with the community as a whole, not only with the founder. Similarly, no bureaucrat or administrator may claim proprietorship over the wiki. What the InuYasha Wiki is not The InuYasha Wiki is not Wikipedia Our rules, policies and article standards differ greatly from those of Wikipedia; please see Category:Policy, page layouts and writing policy for more details. The InuYasha Wiki is not the official site This means two things. Firstly, that the information here is not official or definitive. Articles may be incomplete, inaccurate, or not up to date with the current state of InuYasha canon. This means that the casual browser should not accept our articles as the final word. Though we will strive, as much as possible, to be the most accurate and complete online source for InuYasha information, we will not be as authoritative as the original sources. Secondly, almost all webpages on this site refer to properties and stories which are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and other licenses. We try to stay on the side of "fair use." Copying entire blocks of text from any InuYasha website or publication, or other copyrighted source is not allowed on this wiki. The InuYasha Wiki is not the place for fanfiction or roleplaying The in-universe part of the wiki is for canon information only. Any articles identified as fanon will be deleted. This includes both characters from fanfiction and player characters from roleplaying games (whether these are characters from in-person campaigns or from online roleplaying such as message boards). The InuYasha Wiki is not an all-inclusive trivia site Trivia sections in articles should contain useful, pertinent information. The number of factoids and pieces of trivia related to InuYasha are boundless, but not necessarily encyclopedic or helpful. Be mindful of what information you add to these sections. The InuYasha Wiki is not a free host or webpage provider While registered users can create their own user page, this page is not a place for unlimited free storage of files. In other words, your user page should only contain information relevant to your work on this wiki. If you wish to put up a weblog, post your fanfiction, or advertise your business, neither your user page nor any other InuYasha Wiki or Wikia page is the proper place to do so. You can find out more about your user page here. (On the other hand, users have historically included a few personal images for their user page. The policy on this is to be found here.) The InuYasha Wiki is not censored The wiki's content and other pages are not censored, though users must remain mindful of our no personal attacks policy when posting comments. What the InuYasha Wiki community is not The InuYasha Wiki is not a battleground There are sometimes controversies in the InuYasha fandom. This is not the place for arguing with other fans about how much you hated or loved a particular character, whether the subbed version of the anime is better than the dubbed version, or whether the manga is better than the anime altogether, etc. In addition, when discussing articles with other users, it is important to be civil and respectful. The InuYasha Wiki is not a general-purpose message board Article talk pages, user talk pages, and the forums will attract discussion and conversation: that's what they're there for. However, these discussions should stay focused on issues relevant to the wiki, such as "When was this character born?", "Where did this image come from?", and the like. General InuYasha questions such as "Who was the most powerful yōkai?" or "Which movie did you like better, Swords of an Honorable Ruler or Fire on the Mystic Island?" are best left for other, off-site forums. What InuYasha Wiki user pages are not Your user page is not your primary contribution to this wiki Your user page and any associated sub pages are meant to give some information about yourself, and to help organize your contributions to the InuYasha Wiki. For example, you may wish to include a list of the movies, anime seasons, or manga volumes you own, list some articles you worked on that you're proud of, or mention the articles and projects you intend to work on. You might also want to give personal information like your favorite characters, what languages you speak, or a link to your personal page on another site. See our user page policy for more information on proper use of user pages. Your user page should not be thought of as a personal homepage (as mentioned above, The InuYasha Wiki is not a free host or webpage provider.) Your user page should help you contribute to writing and editing articles for this project—it is not a substitute for improving the articles on this wiki. Category:Policy ms:Wiki InuYasha:Wiki InuYasha Bahasa Melayu bukanlah zh:犬夜叉维基:犬夜叉维基不是什么